


And I'm yours.

by the_lie_eternal



Category: Poets of the Fall
Genre: Comfort, Drabble, Ghosts, M/M, Short Drabble, marko is a mess, one sleepy poodle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23601550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_lie_eternal/pseuds/the_lie_eternal
Summary: Marko feels persecuted and seeks for his shelter in the middle of the night.
Relationships: Jaska Mäkinen/Marko Saaresto
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	And I'm yours.

**Author's Note:**

> Ayo so I know that this is neither the longest fic, nor the most logical plot but I wanted to give some now content regarding my original fandom ^^ Enjoy Marko being a mess as always.

If there was one thing that I would've never expected to turn out taken literally then it was the line to "run to your shelter tonight". I wasn't just running, I was sprinting to flee whatever was following me with steps much faster than my own. I hated it that I turned out to be the crazy one to believe in ghosts and supernatural spirits while each of my friends could live their lives in peace. Could anyone proof that shadows persecuting you at night were not real? Could I proof that nobody was really alone at any time of the day? No, not at all.

I pushed my finger deeply into the doorbell, probably for several minutes until a pair of sleepy blue eyes stared at me in wonder.

"It's ... 3 AM." Jaska muttered, shaking his head as he watched me slipping into his flat. I could breathe up again, that's where they couldn't haunt me, when he kept me safe and he definitely would.

"We seem alright." I chuckled as I recollected both my stamina and my thoughts.

"Can you not quote our songs but explain what you're doing here?" he hissed and rubbed his eyes, stepping into the dim light of the living room below which I was standing.

"Well." I sighed and hoped that my look would tell him the whole story right away.

"At least take your shoes off, alright?" he rolled his eyes, yawned as he dragged himself back into his bedroom. I followed his condition and soon afterwards I found myself embraced by two strong arms, curly hair tickling the back of my neck and soft snores echoing in my ears.

He wouldn't question where I came from at this unorthodox nighttime, if it was my own home, the studio or any other place in and around Helsinki. I'd have my reasons why I chose to seek for his shelter at this particular moment and he never complained.

He already belonged to the rare kind that learnt to handle my problems that weren't existing for anyone else, yet he was the only one accepting it unconditionally. I felt safe with Jaska and he knew that it was the only way to calm me down.

_ End my wars and erase and I'm yours. _

_ That was him, that was Jaska. _


End file.
